justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Mashup
|allapp = ( ) ( ) https://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/Just_Dance_2018/Beta_Elements#Graphics_and_Interfaces }}Mashups are routines that consist of choreography from both previous titles and those from the current game integrated into a single routine, first appeared in . Until its latest appearance in , the feature underwent a lot of updates. Mashups were planned to be in , but were removed for unknown reasonshttps://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/Just_Dance_2018/Beta_Elements#Graphics_and_Interfaces. Mashups did not return in . Description Dance Mashups are routines that consist of dancers from previous titles and the current game are all joined into one single routine, but not every dancer. There are two types of Mashups: regular and sweat. The original dancer from the song usually appears at the beginning and end of the routine, sometimes even during the middle of the song, if the song is Solo. Before , if the Classic routine was a Duet or Dance Crew, a random Solo dancer takes the Duets/Dance Crew s place; or sometimes nothing replaced the dancers. This was changed in Just Dance 2015, with the reintroduction of Duet Mashups, which were only in Just Dance 3 before, and the introduction of Dance Crew Mashups. Also, Just Dance 2015 introduced themed Mashups, in which the dancer selection would be determined by a specific category, such as Pink Hair. is the first game to have this mode. Here, there are three kinds of Mashups: Mashup, Duet Mashup and Sweat Mashup. Mashups and Duet Mashups have a kaleidoscopic background that can have different shapes and colors. Sweat Mashups have a gym as background. Songs with Mashups in this game are: *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Are You Gonna Go My Way'''' (Sweat Mashup)'' *''Baby One More Time'' *''Baby Zouk'''' (Duet Mashup)'' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Da Funk'''' (Sweat Mashup)'' *''Dynamite'' *[[Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)|''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)]] ''(Xbox 360 Preordered Gamestop Exclusive/Not available on some Gamestop copies or Wii and PS3) *''I Don't Feel Like Dancing'' *''Jamaican Dance'' *[[Jump (For My Love)|''Jump (For My Love)]] (Sweat Mashup)'' *''No Limit'''' (Sweat Mashup)'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Promiscuous'''' (Duet Mashup)'' *''Pump It'''' (Xbox 360 Ubisoft Club exclusive/Wii and PS3 Mojo Unlockable)'' *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''Take On Me'' *[[What You Waiting For?|''What You Waiting For? ]](Sweat Mashup)'' JD3MU.jpeg|A Mashup (Wii/PS3) JD3MUXB.jpeg|A Mashup (Xbox 360) JD3DMU.jpeg|A Duet Mashup (Wii/PS3) JD3DMUXB.jpeg|A Duet Mashup (Xbox 360) JD3SMU.jpeg|A Sweat Mashup (Wii/PS3) JD3SMUXB.jpeg|A Sweat Mashup (Xbox 360) is the second game to have this mode. Sweat Mashups and Duet Mashups were removed. The background is now a place with lots of lights and smoke. There are Wii U and PS3 exclusive Mashups. Another similar mode has been added, called Puppet Master Mode, where players use the Wii U gamepad to choose dancers in real time, similar to a Mashup. None of the Mashups in have Gold Moves. Songs with Mashups in this game are: *''Beauty And A Beat'''' (Ubisoft Club exclusive/Wii Mojo unlockable)'' *[[Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke)|''Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke)]] *[[Call Me Maybe|''Call Me Maybe]] *''Disturbia'' *''Good Feeling'''' (Ubisoft Club exclusive/Wii Mojo unlockable)'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *[[Oh No!|''Oh No!]] *[[Oops!...I Did It Again|''Oops!...I Did It Again]] *[[Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)|''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)]] *[[Rock Lobster|''Rock Lobster]] *''What Makes You Beautiful'' *''You're the First, the Last, My Everything'' PS3 & Wii U Exclusive Mashups *''(I've Had) The Time Of My Life'' *''Crucified'' *''Jailhouse Rock'' *''Livin' la Vida Loca'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''Maneater'' *''Mas Que Nada'' *''Run the Show'' *''So What'' *''Super Bass'' *''Tribal Dance'' *''Wild Wild West'' Wii U Exclusive Mashups *''Ain't No Other Man'' *[[Aserejé (The Ketchup Song)|''Aserejé (The Ketchup Song)]] *[[Can't Take My Eyes Off You|''Can't Take My Eyes Off You]] *[[Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!)|''Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!)]] *[[I Like It|''I Like It]] *''Mr. Saxobeat'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''The Final Countdown'' *''We No Speak Americano'' JD4MU.jpeg|A Mashup JD4MUBG.jpg|A Mashup's background Wiiu4.png|Another photo of a Mashup The background for all Mashups in is very bright. There are dancers from previous games in the background, and the center of the "wheel" is a dome which represents half disco ball. The ground is full of slots where the current dancer dances on. Gold Moves have returned, but only on certain Mashups. would only allow a small variety of dancers in the Mashups. The Mashups in this game are: *''#thatPOWER'' *''Blame It on the Boogie'' (Sweat Mashup) *''Blurred Lines'' *''C’Mon'' (Sweat Mashup) *''Candy'' (Sweat Mashup) *''Could You Be Loved '' *''Feel So Right'' *''Fine China '' *''Flashdance ... What A Feeling'' *''Follow The Leader'' *''Gentleman'' *''Ghostbusters'' *''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' (Sweat Mashup) *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''I Will Survive'' *''It’s You'' (Sweat Mashup) *''Just A Gigolo'' *''Just Dance'' *''Limbo'' *''Love Boat'' *''Miss Understood'' (Sweat Mashup) *''Moskau'' *''Pound The Alarm'' *''Prince Ali'' *''Rich Girl'' *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' *''Starships'' (Sweat Mashup) *''Troublemaker'' *''Turn Up the Love'' (Sweat Mashup) *''Where Have You Been'' *''Wild'' *''Y.M.C.A.'' JD2014MU.jpeg|A Mashup from JD2014SMU.jpeg|A Sweat Mashup from Mashups and Party Master Modes re-appear once again in . Duet Mashups make their re-appearance after being dormant for 2 games. The Party Master background returns from and the Mashup background returns from . A single Dance Crew Mashup (marked as a Quatro Mashup) appears as the Classic routine for You're On My Mind. All Mashups have a theme now, so they use a small variety of dancers. Monthly Unlockable Mashups appear too, but they're invisible until they get unlocked. The color of the background is different everytime a Mashup is played. This is not the case for You’re On My Mind, in which the background color changes every transition. This feature would later be in every and 2017 Mashup. Songs with Mashups in this game are: *''4x4 (Best of JD4)'' *''Ain't No Mountain High Enough (Funky) (December Mashup)'' *''Addicted To You (Black Light) (November Mashup)'' *''Bad Romance (Monsters) (October Mashup)'' *''Bailando (Let's Rock!)'' *''Best Song Ever (Fitness) (Sweat Mashup)'' *''Birthday (Best of Katy)'' *''Built For This (Robots)'' *''Dark Horse (Mystic Princesses)'' *''Fatima (World Music) (March Mashup)'' *''The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) (Shamans)'' *''Holding Out for a Hero (Cray Cray Duet) (Duet Mashup)'' *''I Love It (Best of JD 2014)'' *''It's My Birthday (Suit Up!)'' *''Love Is All (Sisters Duet) (Duet Mashup)'' *''Love Me Again (Ex-Girlfriends) (Ubisoft Club exclusive/Wii Mojo unlockable)'' *''Macarena (Gentleman) (February Mashup)'' *''Maps (Best of JD 3)'' *''Never Can Say Goodbye (Best of JD 2)'' *''Papaoutai (Ultra Violet) (PAL exclusive)'' *''Problem (Lovers Duet) (Duet Mashup)'' *''Summer (Girl Power)'' *''Till I Find You (Duet) (NTSC exclusive Duet Mashup)'' *''Walk This Way (Ladies Only)'' *''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) (Funny Guys) (January Mashup)'' *''You're On My Mind (Quatro Mashup)'' JD2015MU.jpeg|A Mashup JD2015SMU.jpeg|A Sweat Mashup JD2015DMU.jpeg|A Duet Mashup JD2015QMU.jpeg|A Quatro Mashup Mashup_background.png|A Mashup Background Mashups and Party Master Modes re-appear once again in this game. Duet Mashups appear again along with Dance Crew Mashups and Trio Mashups make their appearance too. The Party Master background returns from , and the Mashup background returns from , however, the color changes from one dancer to another, a concept used in You’re On My Mind. Monthly Mashups re-appear (though they do not have to be unlocked) and there are Xbox One, PS4 and Wii/Wii U exclusive Mashups, too. Songs with Mashups in this game are: *''Born This Way'''' (Triplets) (Trio Mashup)'' *''Circus'''' (Show-Off)'' *''Drop the Mambo'''' (Don't Touch)'' *''Fancy'''' (Retro Men)'' *''I Gotta Feeling'''' (Hops & Jumps)'' *''Ievan Polkka'''' (B.F.F.) (Duet Mashup)'' *''Rabiosa'''' (Bring your Friends) (Dance Crew Mashup)'' *''Stadium Flow'''' (High Energy Girls) (PAL exclusive)'' *''Teacher'''' (Costume Party)'' *''Uptown Funk'''' (Behind the Scenes)'' 8th Gen & Wii Exclusive Mashups *''All About That Bass'''' (Divas)'' *''Animals'''' (Club)'' *''Blame'''' (Sunglasses)'' *[[Boys (Summertime Love)|''Boys (Summertime Love)]] (Best of Just Dance 2016)'' *''Chiwawa'''' (Geeks)'' *[[Hangover (BaBaBa)|''Hangover (BaBaBa)]] (High Energy)'' *''I'm An Albatraoz'''' (Merry Go Round)'' *''Let's Groove'''' (Just Shine)'' *''Lights'''' (Pink Hair)'' *''Stuck On A Feeling'''' (Suit Up!)'' Just Dance Unlimited Mashups (8th Gen Exclusive) *''Balkan Blast Remix'''' (May Mashup)'' *''Copacabana'''' (July Mashup)'' *''Fun'''' (June Mashup)'' *''Irish Meadow Dance'''' (April Mashup)'' *''No Control'''' (January Mashup)'' *''Same Old Love'''' (February Mashup)'' *''This Is How We Do'''' (December Mashup)'' *''Want To Want Me'''' (November Mashup)'' Ubisoft Club Mashups (8th Gen Exclusive) *''You're On My Mind'' (Quatro) (Dance Crew Mashup) Jd2016_mashups_in_the_menu.png JD2016MU.jpeg|A Mashup JD2016DMU.jpeg|A Duet Mashup JD2016TMU.jpeg|A Trio Mashup JD2016DCMU.jpeg|A Dance Crew Mashup Only Solo and Duet Mashups re-appear in this game, but the Party Master Mode has been removed. The Mashup background is the same from the previous game. On eighth-generation consoles and PC, the Mashups are playable via , meaning that an internet connection is required to play the Mashups except Scream & Shout s. On Wii, the Mashups are unlockable for 20 Mojo Coins, similar to the last two games. Mashups are not available on the Xbox 360 or the PlayStation 3. The Mashups available in this game are: *''Cheap Thrills'' (Sunglasses) *''DADDY'' (K-Pop) *''Ghost In The Keys'' (Swag) *''Hips Don’t Lie'' (Caliente) *''Lean On'' (World) *''RADICAL'' (Back in the days) *''Scream & Shout'' (American dream) *''September'' (Sweatember) (Sweat Mashup) *''What Is Love'' (Icebreaker) (Duet Mashup) *''Worth It'' (Tease me) (Duet Mashup) screamnshoutmu jd2017 gameplay.jpeg|A Mashup worthitmu jd2017 gameplay.jpeg|A Duet Mashup septembermu jd2017 gameplay.jpg|A Sweat Mashup Trivia *''Party Rock Anthem'' has the most appearances in Mashups, with 21. *''Crazy Christmas'' is the only coach to appear in at least one Mashup in every game since . *''Da Funk'' (Sweat Mashup) is the only Mashup in the series that does not repeat any dancers, except for starting and ending with the same dancer. **If You’re On My Mind is counted, Da Funk becomes the first one of the two cases in the series. *''Baby Zouk s Mashup has the least number of dancers, with only four routines being featured. **Additionally, all post- Mashups except ''Lean On s feature at least 6 routines. *''Just A Gigolo s Mashup has the highest number of dancers, with 22 original dancers. *In Mashups in , the dancers reflections sometimes tend to exceed the boundaries. * s Mashup background was also used for the Extreme routines of ''Good Feeling and Run the Show, as well as in Puppet Master Mode. *Mashups in only use the following coaches: **''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) **''A Little Less Conversation'' **''Apache (Jump On It)'' **''Barbra Streisand'' **''Beat Match Until I’m Blue'' **''Beauty And A Beat'' **''Boomsday'' **''California Gurls'' **''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) **''Crazy Christmas'' **''Crazy in Love'' **''D.A.N.C.E.'' **''Dare'' **Disco Ball Head Dancer **''Disturbia'' **''Dun N’ Dusted'' **''Fame'' **''Feel So Right'' **''Fine China'' **''Fine China'' (Extreme) **''Firework'' **''Follow The Leader'' **''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) **''Forget You'' **''Funhouse'' **''Funkytown'' **''Funplex (CSS Remix)'' **''Gentleman'' **''Gentleman'' (Sweat) **''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) **''Good Feeling'' **''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' **''Hot N Cold'' **''I Kissed a Girl'' **''I Kissed a Girl'' (Sweat) **''I Was Made For Lovin’ You (Sweat Version)'' **''I Will Survive'' **''Idealistic'' **''It’s You'' **''It s You'' (Sweat) **''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' **''Le Freak'' **''Let’s Go To The Mall'' **''Limbo'' (Sweat) **''Love Boat'' **''Love You Like A Love Song'' **''María'' (Sweat) **''Move Your Feet'' **''Moves Like Jagger'' **''Never Gonna Give You Up'' **''On the Floor'' **''Only Girl (In The World)'' **''Party Rock Anthem'' **''Rasputin'' **''Rich Girl'' **''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' **''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' **''She’s Got Me Dancing'' **''So What'' **''Starships'' **''Step by Step'' **''Superstition'' **''U Can’t Touch This'' **''The Power'' **''Troublemaker'' **''Troublemaker'' (Sweat) **''Walk Like an Egyptian'' **''Wannabe'' **''We No Speak Americano'' **''What You Waiting For?'' **''Where Have You Been'' **''Where Have You Been'' (Extreme) **''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme Version) *The background used in Mashups features coaches from past Just Dance games as holograms that come in from the left to change dancers. They always appear in this same order (from left to right): **''Step by Step (visible at the beginning) **I Will Survive (visible at the beginning) **Forget You (visible at the beginning) **California Gurls (behind disco ball at beginning) **She's Got Me Dancing (visible at the beginning) **Le Freak (visible at the beginning) **Love You Like A Love Song (visible at the beginning) **Never Gonna Give You Up'' **''The Power'' **''A Little Less Conversation'' **''She's Got Me Dancing'' **''Beauty And A Beat'' **''Barbra Streisand'' **''Let’s Go To The Mall'' **''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) **''Firework'' **''Funhouse'' **''Hot N Cold'' *In and , Mashups are pieced together in-game with each dancer except being its own video in the game files rather than the Mashup being one long video of all the dancers, with the exception of You’re On My Mind. All other games in the series use one long video. *On the Wii version of , after playing a Mashup, the screen will flash light blue for a split second before switching to the scoring screen. **This is due to the game unloading the background. The game will always place a blue screen behind routines. *In , the following glitch may occasionally happen: Monthly Mashups may be unlocked at a cost of 20 Mojo Coins, which is the cost of a Mojo Coin-unlockable Mashup. **In addition, by accessing the Mashup via the JD Wall, the game will freeze after a few minutes. *In , the score screens for Mashups show the album coach for the Classic routine of the respective song (for example, on the score screen for the Mashup of Papaoutai, the Classic album coach appears). On and for 7th-Gen consoles, instead, the Mashup album coach from the 8th-Gen versions of the games is shown instead. *On , the background of Mashups were supposed to change color each time a different dancer appears. However, this could not happen due to technical limitations, and this only happened on You’re On My Mind. **Despite this, the background color will change each time a Mashup is being replayed. ***This was later fixed in . *Starting with , Mashups no longer began and/or ended with the original dancer, even if he or she fit the theme. *In the 7th-Gen version and , the background may glitch on the Wii: when this happens, the moving hexagons at the sides have a rounded effect, as if the screen was seen from a sphere. *In December 2016, the Mashup sections from and were removed for the Xbox One, Wii U, PS4, and PC. Mashups from are still accessible through the "Favorites" section. They were added back to the menu at a later point. *In , Mashups are only available on the 8th-Gen consoles, PC, Nintendo Switch, and Wii. Xbox 360 and PS3 have no Mashups available. *Some unused background textures can be found in the files, proving Mashups were planned to return in that game. Gallery Game Files Tex1_512x512_9add8d946ae94991_14.png|''Party Rock Anthem'' Tex1_512x512_6898945155bfb1b5_14.png|''Promiscuous'' Tex1_512x512_9c7ce34eb95625e1_14.png|''Dynamite'' Tex1_512x512_5a4877ca6f31a27d_14.png|''Baby One More Time'' Tex1_512x512_d54778354c550a08_14.png|''Apache (Jump On It)'' Tex1_512x512_199c57cd064248c7_14.png|''She s Got Me Dancing'' Tex1_512x512_512acd9736efaa94_14.png|''Barbra Streisand'' Tex1_512x512_2b6b861ee1444a44_14.png|''Pump It'' Tex1_512x512_5591dfd14dd926f3_14.png|''Baby Zouk'' Tex1_512x512_429fd841cb4a4a8e_14.png|''Take On Me'' Tex1_512x512_c7683907e26cd0d0_14.png|''I Don t Feel Like Dancin '' Game Files Tex1_16x32_d102b95f73e8520c_6.png Tex1_64x64_71a35652c7ab7da5_14.png Tex1_64x64_d1e984d01e7af5ce_14.png Tex1_64x512_e325a517f989e992_14.png Tex1_128x512_d19216659f07efe9_6.png Tex1_256x128_fb69ca1893430451_14.png Tex1_512x32_d20fe24ccd73e986_14.png Tex1_512x64_6194edf748315718_14.png Tex1_512x512_2e6bb8889e730fbb_14.png Tex1_1024x512_059ce3df919088d9_14.png Tex1_1024x512_446f5db47653ccd1_14.png Tex1_1024x512_d9dccec319d3c287_14.png Game Files Tex1_64x32_m_5dbed157f793d766_6.png Tex1_64x128_m_5b30b5f92f2f025a_14.png Tex1_64x128_m_7b199565d6952f9e_14.png Tex1_64x128_m_7e6aa76e983841a8_14.png Tex1_64x128_m_47d8af5b4940fba1_14.png Tex1_64x128_m_1294bc1f5fc07a95_14.png Tex1_64x128_m_fa0ef1a8c65c4490_14.png Tex1_256x128_m_9a3d1de06adf6552_14.png Tex1_256x128_m_b472771ed8444645_14.png Tex1_256x128_m_6ca941e7a6d134cc_14.png Tex1_256x128_m_47de6d1cbfb691d4_14.png Tex1_256x128_m_5882a8ccecbf4755_14.png Tex1_256x128_m_b305bbb385e92e32_14.png Tex1_256x128_m_f74ac704891140a0_14.png Tex1_256x128_m_ac01d56faf967703_14.png Tex1_256x128_m_64bbd0fe72acb6ed_14.png Tex1_256x256_m_24d74347e025f796_14.png Tex1_256x256_m_2828029c9a23b5d5_14.png Tex1_256x256_m_02724213c751fd4b_14.png Tex1_256x256_m_a1cf0c0e533cefc7_14.png Tex1_256x256_m_eda0baefa947114d_14.png Tex1_256x256_m_9797514cd640a98d_14.png Tex1_256x256_m_4ebe164a97856942_14.png Tex1_256x256_m_3ee3ca2efe7d7123_14.png Tex1_128x128_m_aca1c54a1db0c5d4_14.png Tex1_128x128_m_faa3e163a3c66dfc_14.png Tex1_128x128_m_dcb62a67d9da0200_14.png Tex1_256x256_m_90c43d46eb712db9_14.png Tex1_256x256_m_ea45b24b82083153_14.png /''2017'' Game Files Tex1_256x128_m_ebc9302631c40e98_14.png Tex1_64x128_m_4629e0b387fbf6d7_14.png Tex1_256x128_m_95003b0904e57d05_14.png Tex1_256x256_m_65190508e2a0257e_14.png RadicalMU banner bkg.jpg|Menu banner in Beta Elements x mashup godray coach explo.png|Beta background texture 1 x mashup godray coach.png|Beta background texture 2 x mashup godrayscreen.png|Beta background texture 3 x mashup lines 2x5.png|Beta background texture 4 x mashup stars.png|Beta background texture 5 Others masup glitch bg.png|Glitch on 7th-Gen ( ) MashupMU.png|Logo from Videos Backgrounds Just Dance 3 Mashup Background Animation 1 Just Dance 3 Mashup Background Animation 2 Just Dance 4 Mashup Background Troublemaker mashup Just Dance 2017- Mashup -Background- Just Dance 2015-16-17 Official Mashup Background References Site Navigation Category:Game Features Category:Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2016 Category:Just Dance 2017 Category:Just Dance Unlimited Category:Ubisoft Club Unlockable